Truth or dare
by Akasuna Yuri Chan
Summary: Summary: Demi menghilangkan kebosanan, apapun dilakukan untuk mengisi waktu luang. Apakah yang direncanakan oleh Takasugi, Katsura dan Tatsuma kepada Gintoki? Dapatkah Gintoki selamat dalam menjalankan harinya? Rencana tersembunyi Tatsuma! SakaGinTaka/lemon/treesome/


Truth or dare

Summary: Demi menghilangkan kebosanan, apapun dilakukan untuk mengisi waktu luang. Apakah yang direncanakan oleh Takasugi, Katsura dan Tatsuma kepada Gintoki? Dapatkah Gintoki selamat dalam menjalankan harinya? Rencana tersembunyi Tatsuma! SakaGinTaka/lemon/treesome/

* * *

"Hahaha, kau sangat cantik Gintoki!" Tawa Takasugi Shinsuke meledak, begitu melihat penampilan baru Gintoki. Tak hanya Takasugi, Katsura Kotarou dan Sakamoto Tatsuma bahkan sudah kejengkal duluan karna tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka.

"Ahahahahaha, Takasugi benar Kintoki. Kalau kau terus memakai kimono, aku mungkin akan mengajakmu untuk menikah setelah perang ini usai." Ucap Sakamoto sambil menyeka air matanya. Katsura yang mendengar pengakuan Sakamoto juga mengiyakan.

"Brengsek kalian! Kalian sengaja kan?! kalian bersekongkol untuk menjebakku kan." Maki Gintoki, tidak terima. Pasalnya, ia memang merasakan ada yang aneh dengan ketiga temannya itu. Salahnya memang, mudah percaya pada omongan Tatsuma.

"Bukan brengsek, tapi samurai. Kami hanya ingin melihat kecantikan tersembunyimu saja, Gintoki." Balas Katsura masih asik terkekeh.

* * *

Read and Review?

Warning: OOC. . Baca Ancur. EYD Ga Jelas.

Rate: M

Pair:

SakaGinTaka

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Truth or Dare © Akasuna Yuri Chan

Don't like, Don't read

Bagi yang tidak menyukai Yaoi, harap kembali! It's lime or lemon, menurut kalian apa?

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Tak seperti biasanya, sore ini terlihat ketiga temannya tengah berkumpul dikamar Tatsuma. Sepertinya mereka tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang besar tampa melibatkan Gintoki sedikitpun pada saat perencaannya.

Tentu saja, Gintoki protes karna disuruh berjaga seorang diri. Dan sebagai teman yang baik, Tatsuma selalu ada untuk membujuk Gintoki setiap kali pria berambut putih itu marah karna diperlakukan tidak adil.

"Sudahlah Kintoki, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar dan bermain ToD bersama yang lain?"

"Huh? T- apa tadi?"

"ToD Kintoki, True or Dare. Itu permainan yang sedang terkenal saat ini. cara mainnya juga mudah, aku jamin ini pasti menyenangkan!"

"Hm? Aku tidak ikutan, kalian saja sana. Aku masih memiliki **_tugas_** yang harus kulakukan."

"Apa kau yakin, Kintoki? Kau tidak mau beristirahat dengan kami walaupun ditemani hostees cantik?"

"Ya, walaupun aku ditemani hos- kalian memanggil hostees kemari?"

"Ya, walau dia tipeku sih..."

"Hmm...aku rasa, aku juga harus beristirahat sebentar."

"Itu bagus Kintoki, ayo!"

. . . .

"Aku pilih Dare," Jawab Gintoki mantap, membuat beberapa seringaian tak terlihat muncul.

"Wah, langsung pilih Dare ya. Ya, itulah Kintoki. Sangat jantan, benarkan Zura?"

"Bukan Zura, Tapi Katsura. Itu benar, bukan Gintoki namanya kalau tidak memilih Tantangan."

.

.

.

.

Dan jadilah seperti sekarang ini. Ia ditantang oleh Tatsuma untuk bercosplay menjadi hostees. Awalnya Gintoki menolak tegas tantangan tersebut, tapi semuanya kemudian berubah begitu Takasugi berhasil memanas-manasi Gintoki dengan sedikit provokasinya.

"Sudahlah Gintoki, setidaknya Tatsuma jujur bukan? Soal hostees itu," Ucap Takasugi, sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Brengse-"

'Tok Tok Tok!'

Makian Gintoki terhenti, begitu mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Keempatnya menoleh ke arah pintu sebelum akhirnya, tiga diantara mereka kembali menatapi Gintoki, seolah-olah mengisyaratkan wanita jadi-jadian itu untuk bersembunyi kalau tidak ingin bertambah malu nantinya.

Gintoki yang mengerti akan isyarat tersebut pun bersembunyi di dalam lemari Tatsuma. Setelah semuanya aman, Katsura memberi isyarat pada di pengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

Pintu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang prajutrit muda dengan setelan perang lengkap terpasang pada tubuhnya. Lelaki muda itupun memberi hormat pada ketiganya, lalu melaporkan apa yang baru saja ia dapatkan saat melakukan penjelajahan disekitar wilayah mereka.

"Kami menemukan sebuah bangunan tua disekitar area Z. Perkiraan kami, musuh yang tersisa tengah bersembunyi di bangunan itu sejak penyerangan terakhir kita."

Setelah mendengar penuturan dari lelaki muda tersebut, Ketiganya tampak berpikir. Atau mungkin hanya Takasugilah yang berpikir, mengingat kedua temannya –yang kata Gintoki- tidak memiliki otak untuk berpikir.

Katsura bangkit, "Begitu, tunjukkan dimana tempatnya. Aku yang akan pergi dengan kalian."

"Kau yakin, kau bisa Zura? Kalau mau, aku bisa menemanimu." Kata Takasugi menawarkan diri. Katsura menggeleng pelan. "Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura. Ya, aku bisa sendiri. Tenang saja, aku hanya pergi sebentar. Jangan mengawatirkanku begitu, Takasugi. Aku tak kan mati semudah itu,"

"Siapa yang mengawatirkanmu, Bodoh! Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mati karna kebodohanmu sendiri, tapi lain ceritanya jika prajurit yang kau bawa itu mati. Aku hanya kasihan dengan mereka, karna harus dipimpin oleh orang bodoh sepertimu."

"Wah wah, lihatlah. Siapa yang sedang berbicara seperti Gintoki. Kurasa, itu karna kalian terlalu sering bertengkar hingga berbagi kepribadian begitu. Seha-"

"Sudahlah, pergi sana!" Geram Takasugi, sambil menendang teman berambut panjangnya itu.

Setelah puas mengaduh, Katsura pun bangkit dan pergi tampa berkata-kata lagi. Begitu juga dengan prajurit muda itu, setelah selesai memberikan hormat. Ia dengan cepat menyusul kepergian Katsura yang bahkan sudah tak kelihatan lagi wujudnya.

Pintu ditutup, dan Gintoki juga sudah bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Hmm? Kenapa pintunya? Tidak mau terbuka?" Ucap Gintoki yang tengah bersusah payah mendorong pintu lemari tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Keluarlah Kintoki, mereka sudah pergi." Ucap Tatsuma sambil menoleh ke arah lemari tempat persembunyian Gintoki.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar suara gedoran pintu dan suara Gintoki yang samar-samar. Takasugi yang merasa janggal pun mendekati lemari tersebut.

"Kau tidak ingin keluar, Gintoki? Aku tak yakin, lemari itu cukup nyaman untukmu beristirahat."

Tak ada jawaban, hanya suara gedoran yang semakin kuat. Takasugi menajamkan pendengarannya, kini suara Gintoki yang samar-samar dapat terdengar jelas baginya.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

"Aku terjebak bodoh!"

"Pintunya tidak mau terbuka!"

"Hei Tatsuma, sepertinya Gintoki terjebak di dalam lemarimu ini. katanya pintunya tidak mau terbuka."

"Oh, benarkah? Ahahahaha, sepertinya aku lupa. Kalau aku mengunci pintu lemari itu tadi, Ahahahaha." Ucap Tatsuma, merasa tak bersalah.

"Apa?! Tatsuma sialan! Cepat buka pintu ini!" Teriak Gintoki marah, habis sudah kantong kesabarannya kali ini. pantas saja pintunya tidak mau terbuka, ternyata dikunci toh.

"Hei, lebih baik kau cepat buka pintu itu. Sebelum kau dibunuh Gintoki nanti."

"Ahahaha, inginnya sih begitu. Tapi kuncinya ada pada Zura tadi."

"Ap- Bagaimana bisa, ada pada Zura? Bukankah kau yang menguncinya?" Tanya Takasugi tak percaya.

"Ahahaha, tadi Zura meminjam kunci untuk kandang kudaku. Nah, kunci lemarinya ada bersama kunci kandang kuda yang kuberikan padanya tadi."

"Hah? Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan, Gintoki sekarang terjebak karna kebodohanmu. Dan Zura sudah pergi sejak 10 menit yang lalu, dia pasti sudah pergi jauh sekarang."

"Ahahaha, Kita bisa merusak pintunya kalau kau mau."

"Hah? Kupikir, kau bakal menolak untuk merusaknya."

"Ahahaha, mengapa aku harus menolaknya? Kintoki sedang terjebak sekarang, dan itu karna salahku. Jadi akan kulakukan apapun untuk bisa mengeluarkannya, termasuk apabila aku harus mati untuk itu."

Takasugi terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari sakunya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pisau itu, Takasugi?" Tanya Tatsuma heran, Tampa menoleh k arah Tatsuma. Takasugi melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Diam dan lihat saja." Ucapnya sambil mencongkel lubang kunci pintu lemari tersebut, dengan pisau.

Seperti yang diperintahkan Takasugi, Tatsuma diam dan memperhatikan kegiatan Takasugi. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai suara klek terdengar, Takasugi menghela napas lega karna berhasil membuka kuncinya tampa harus merusak pintu lemari itu.

"Pintunya macet. Gintoki, aku tarik pintunya dari luar dan kau bantu dorong dari dalam!" Perintah Takasugi, sambil menarik gagang pintu lemari tersebut. dapat di dengar samar-samar, Gintoki berkata 'ya' dari dalam.

"Ugh...!"

"Kau butuh bantuan, Takasugi?"

"Kau meremehkanku?!"

"Ahahaha, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya merasa, harus membantumu."

"Sudah kukatakan untuk diam dan melihat, bukan?!"

Kembali Tatsuma memperhatikan dalam diam, terlihat sekali Takasugi tengah kesulitan untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Apa kau yakin, Takasugi?"

"...Ya..."

Tak berapa lama, setelah Takasugi berkata begitu. Dapat di dengar suara decit mengerikan akibat pintu lemari yang dibuka paksa. Beberapa detik berikutnya, terlihat pintu yang berhasil dibuka bersamaan dengan sebuah tubuh yang terdorong ke depan.

"Takasugi, jangan pindah!"

"Hah? Ap-"

 ** _'Bruk!'_**

"Ahahaha, syukurlah ya Kintoki. Takasugi tidak sempat mengelak tadi, jadi kau tidak terlalu sakit saat jatuhnya."

"Yah..., kau benar, Terima kasih Takasugi-kun." Ucap Gintoki sambil tersenyum jahil. Takasugi yang mendengar itu, berniat melayangkan protesnya tapi terhenti begitu melihat wajah Gintoki yang terpoles _make up_ dari dekat.

 _'Manis...'_

Tatsuma yang baru menyadari posisi kedua temannya menyeringai tipis. Lantas ia berjongkok disamping kedua temannya yang masih berposisi sama –Gintoki menimpa Takasugi-.

"Kintoki,"

"Huh?" Gintoki menoleh begitu mendengar panggilan Tatsuma, dengan cepat Tatsuma menarik dagu dan mencium bibir Gintoki. Membuat pemuda manis itu dan Takasugi terkejut bukan main dibuatnya.

Tak menyianyiakan kesempatan-celah dibibir Gintoki-, Tatsuma dengan sigap memasukkan lidahnya. Mengabsen jejeran rapi gigi Gintoki, menjilat langit-langitnya sebelum akhirnya mengajak benda lunak tak bertulang itu bergulat panas.

Dorong, sentuh, pelintir. Membuat Gintoki kewalahan dan akhirnya mendesah disela-sela ciuman panas tersebut.

"Nnngh!"

Takasugi duduk terdiam tak merespon, antara bingung dan tertarik. Sedangkan Tatsuma tampak begitu menikmati ciuman panasnya dengan si rambut putih. hanya suara desahan Gintokilah yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan

2 menit berlalu dan Gintoki tampak sudah kehabisan pasokan oksigennya. Agak berat memang, tapi apa boleh buat. Tatsuma terpaksa menyudahi ciuman panas tersebut, selanjutnya pemandangan yang terlihat adalah Gintoki yang terengah-engah sambil mengisi paru-parunya dengan pasokan oksigen baru.

Oh, tak lupa juga wajahnya yang bersemu merah dan saliva yang mengalir dari sela-sela bibirnya. Terlihat manis dan menggoda.

"Hah...hah..."

"Rasanya Manis sekali, seperti kau Kintoki." Komentar Tatsuma sambil menjilat sudut bibirnya.

Takasugi tertegun, tampa sadar tangannya bergerak menarik wajah Gintoki mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Tu- Mau apa kau- Mmmpphh..." Dalam sekejap kalimat Gintoki berubah menjadi desahan menggoda, tak terima. Gintoki berusaha mendorong dada bidang Takasugi, berharap agar pria itu menghentikan hal gila yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang namun hasilnya nihil.

Berbeda dengan Gintoki, Takasugi tampak bergitu menikmati lumatannya pada bibir ranum kemerahan milik Gintoki. Tak puas hanya dengan melumat, digigitnya bibir bawah Gintoki lembut. Isyarat meminta izin untuk masuk. Gintoki menurut, bibirnya terbuka walau sedikit.

Tak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan, dengan gesit lidah Takasugi menyelinap masuk melewati celah kecil dibibir Gintoki. Mengeploitasi isi mulut Gintoki, sebelum akhirnya lidahnya bergulat dengan lidah Gintoki.

Tatsuma yang melihat 'permainan' panas Takasugi dan Gintoki tak tinggal diam. Tubuhnya bangkit lalu memeluk Gintoki dari belakang.

"Izinkan aku ikut dalam permainan kalian," Kata Tatsuma sebelum akhirnya menciumi tengkuk leher Gintoki dengan lembut. Tak hanya itu, ia juga menjilatnya, menggigitnya dan menghisapnya hingga bekas kemerahan menghiasi leher putih nan jenjang milik Gintoki.

4 menit berlalu, dan Gintoki masih dilahap rakus oleh Takasugi tampa ampun. Membuat wajah Gintoki yang sudah memerah, semakin hanya itu, berkat bantuan Tatsuma juga. Desahan Gintoki yang begitu menggoda berubah menjadi sexy dan erotis.

"Nnnnnhhhh...Be-hmmppttt..."

"Ada apa Kintoki? Wah, wajahmu kenapa? Merah padam gitu, mirip tomat. Ahahaha,"

Takasugi menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Lalu diperhatikannya dengan seksama wajah sang -calon- rekan bercinta. Wajah memerah padam, napas terengah-engah dan saliva yang mengalir dari sela-sela bibir. Persis seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja jauh lebih menggoda.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Engah Gintoki, tampak Takasugi ingin melanjutkan kegiatannya sebelum akhirnya dihentikan oleh Gintoki. "Tidak...tunggu...biar...kan...aku ber-mmph"

"Wah, wah, wah, Takasugi. Kasihan Kintoki, nanti Kintoki bisa pingsan lho. kalau Kintoki pingsan, Kita tidak akan bisa mendengarnya mendesah lagi. Aku tidak ingin melakukan _itu_ ketika Kintoki pingsan, lebih menyenangkan kalau melakukannya ketika Kintoki sadar. Ahahaha,"

Ciuman kembali dilepas dengan terpaksa. Tampak Gintoki langsung ambruk di dada bidang Takasugi, membuat Tatsuma yang tadi memeluknya kini berjongkok disamping kanannya.

"Oh, lihatlah dia. Kau benar-benar mengerihkan, Takasugi. Kau hampir membiarkan mangsaku lepas dalam hal ini. tapi selama Kintoki tidak pingsan, tidak masalah sih. Ahahahahaha,"

"Mangsa?" Tanya Takasugi heran, melihat tingkah Tatsuma yang berbeda dari biasanya. Mungkinkah, setelah sekian lama berusaha menumbuhkan otak. Akhirnya otak Tatsuma tumbuh sekarang? Bukankah itu hebat? Walau tidak dalam keadaan yang benar-benar 'normal'. Tapi, hei. Setidaknya otaknya tumbuh kan?

Tatsuma tersenyum tipis, begitu tangannya menyentuh helaian salju lembut milik Gintoki.

"Ya, sejujurnya. Aku mengincar Kintoki sejak sangat lama. Dia manis, kuat, lucu, dan bersemangat. Dan itu cukup untuk menjadi alasan, mengapa aku harus menjadikannya sebagai milikku."

Takasugi lagi-lagi kembali tertegun, mendengar penuturan teman yang dulu ia anggap bodoh itu.

"Benarkan, Kintoki?" Ucapnya sambil mengarahkan wajah Gintoki mendekat ke wajahnya. Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat, lalu disusul kecupan-kecupan ringan lainnya sebelum akhirnya kedua lidah itu kembali bertautan.

Pergulatan lidah disudahi, senyum puas tak hentinya Tatsuma ukir diwajahnya. "Aku tidak keberatan. Jika, kau mau ikut bergabung dengan kami. Atau sekedar melihat _permainan_ ini nantinya."

"Huh?" Gintoki melirik Takasugi yang tampak tengah berpikir serius, sedikit ngeri memikirkan masa depannya nanti. What the? Diserang oleh dua orang pria dalam satu malam? Apa kau bercanda, bukan hanya tidak bisa berjalan. Bisa-bisa ia lumpuh lagi, karna dimakan oleh dua macan yang sedang kelaparan seperti Takasugi dan Tatsuma.

"Hmm...Aku akan ikut bergabung, jika aku mendapatkan giliran yang pertama untuk itu."

Gintoki mulai berkeringat dingin, dengan cepat. Ia berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, tetapi gagal karna Tatsuma berhasil menangkap dan menarik tangannya. Membuatnya terbaring pasrah dilantai berbahan kayu jati tersebut.

"Ya, tidak masalah denganku. Karna setidaknya, belum tentu. Kau yang akan dicintai oleh Kintoki nantinya, ahahahaha."

.

.

.

.

"UGH...NNNHHHH...AH!"

"Kintoki, pelankan suaramu. Kau tidak ingin kan, ada seseorang yang mendengarnya."

"Tatsuma benar, Gintoki. Santai saja, kau bisa membunuhku jika seperti ini terus. Nnhh..."

"Br-Brengsek, co...ba...katakan it..u...ke...tika...ka-kalian...bera- AH! Mmph!"

"Maafkan aku, Kintoki. Tapi kau terlalu berisik, seseorang bisa mendengarmu jika kubiarkan saja. Nah, dari pada kau terus memandangiku dengan tatapan menyeramkan begitu. Bagaimana jika kau melayaniku saja, hitung-hitung mengisi waktu luang untukmu. Ahahahaha, ouw! Itu sakit, Kintoki. Iya-iya, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan digigit, nanti habis. Ahahahaha, ouw! Ahahaha"

"Kau sendiri juga berisik, bodoh!" Kesal Takasugi tampa mengurangi tempo maju-mundurnya.

"Oh, ya, ya, benarkah? Ahahahaha...aku tidak merasa begitu, ahahahaha."

"Gintoki, kau boleh menggigit miliknya hingga habis. Buat si bodoh itu menderita,"

"Tu- aduh...itu sakit, Kintoki. Tolong jangan terlalu ganas padaku, Kintoki. Ahahaha, kau bersemangat sekali, Kintoki. Ahahaha..."

. . . .

"Gintoki..." Panggil Takasugi sambil merubah posisi mereka yang awalnya _Doggy style_ , kini menjadi Takasugi yang dibawah. Di atasnya terdapat Gintoki yang sengaja diposisikan memunggunginya.

Tatsuma tersenyum tipis, lantas ia langsung memposisikan dirinya di atas Gintoki. Masing-masing diantara mereka saling memberikan kenikmatan satu sama lain. Disini, Gintokilah yang paling dilayani dengan sepenuh hati.

Mendesah-desah ditengah himpitan kedua pria yang kini sibuk memberikannya kepuasan akan kenikmatan duniawi. Takasugi menggigit kecil daun telinganya, sesekali benda tak bertulang itu dikulum sensual -menambahkan kesan erotis dalam permainan mereka.

Dan Tatsuma yang tak henti-hentinya mengulum dan menggigit kecil nipplenya –menambahkan rangsangan hebat disetiap detik yang berlalu. Tak lupa, tangan nakalnya yang terus-terusan sibuk mengocok penis Gintoki –menambahkan kesan nikmat pada setiap tusukan yang ia terima.

"Ahhhh...!" Desahan panjang pertanda berakhirinya penderitaan akan kenikmatan yang diterimanya. Tak berapa lama, Takasugi pun ikut menyusul. Gintoki mengeluarkan diperut dan dadanya. Sedangkan Takasugi di dalam tubuh Gintoki, penuh dan hangat. Tampaknya Takasugi mengeluarkannya sangat banyak, sehingga terlihat meluber hingga keluar.

"Jangan tidur dulu, Kintoki. Apakah kau melupakanku? Aku sudah menunggu sangat lama untuk hari ini. jadi, jangan mengecewakanku, Kintoki. Aku bahkan belum keluar sejak kalian sibuk berdua."

Dengan tenaganya yang masih belum terpakai banyak, Tatsuma dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh proposional Gintoki. Menaruhnya dipangkuannya.

 _'Oh, benar. Masih ada Tatsuma yang harus kupuasi.'_ Pikir Gintoki, berusaha membuat matanya yang sudah setengah tertutup kembali terbuka. Dengan dibantu oleh Tatsuma, Gintoki berhasil memasukkan milik Tatsuma yang ukurannya sedikit jauh lebih besar dan panjang dari pada milik Takasugi.

Dan lagi-lagi, dengan mudahnya Tatsuma berhasil mengangkat tubuh -yang menurutnya ringan-Gintoki. Untuk kedua kalinya, Gintoki melanjutkan kegiatan ditusuk dan menusuk. Gintoki mendesah-desah dan sesekali mengerang nikmat, begitu tengkuk dan lehernya lagi-lagi diserang dengan gigitan-gigitan nakal ala Tatsuma dan Takasugi.

"Ugh...,padahal sudah pernah dimasuki, tapi tetap saja masih sempit." Erang Tatsuma, sambil menyeringai.

Tak hanya itu, bahkan nipplenya sesekali dipelintir dan dipilin oleh Takasugi secara bergantian. Membuatnya tak kuasa menahan desahan dan erangan yang semakin lama, semakin terdengar erotis ditelinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Tatsuma, berhenti sebentar."

Menurut, sebenarnya ia tidak terima dihentikan seperti ini. tapi ia tetap nurut saja, _mana tahu ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih menarik_. Pikirnya.

Tak menyianyiakan kesempatan, Takasugi tampak menyiapkan kembali penisnya yang sudah sangat tegang.

"Tu-Tunggu, mau apa kau? Akh! Itu sakit, bo-akh!" Gintoki mengerang keras, begitu lubang analnya dipaksa menelan dua penis yang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya. Rasanya sakit, perih, dan ada semacam rasa terbakar. Tatsuma yang merasakan dicengkram kuat, hanya bisa mengerang kecil. Kasihan juga, melihat patner bercintanya terlihat begitu kesakitan. Tapi ia tak kuasa akan rasa nikmat yang melandanya sekarang.

Demi membantu mengurangi penderitaan Gintoki, Tatsuma pun memangut bibir merah ranum Gintoki lembut. Tak ada nafsu sama sekali diciuman tersebut. hanya ada kasih sayang dan cinta -atau sesuatu yang semacam itulah.

Tak tinggal diam, Takasugi juga ikut mengulum nipple dan mengocok penis Gintoki. Membuat pemuda berambut perak itu melupakan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya, dibawah sana. Ciuman terlepas.

Gintoki lebih memilih untuk mendesah dan mengerang kenikmatan, rasa sakit mengerihkan dibawah sana juga sudah berganti menjadi rasa nikmat tiada tara.

Baru 7 menit berlalu, sejak mereka memutuskan untuk berbagi **_ruang_** yang sama. Dan kurang dari satu jam, mereka bercinta. Tapi ketiganya merasa sudah akan **_datang_**. Dalam waktu singkat, tusukan pun dipercepatan. Bahkan Gintoki sudah menggila dalam desahnya. Tak dapat menahan perasaan nikmat yang membuncah, baik Takasugi maupun Tatsuma sudah mulai menyebut-nyebut nama Gintoki dalam desah mereka.

Seolah-olah tak mau kalah, di detik-detik terakhir puncak kenikmatan mereka bertiga. Gintoki berhasil mendesahkan nama kedua patner bercintanya. Untuk beberapa saat, yang ketiganya dapat lihat adalah putih.

Putih seperti cairan cinta mereka yang memenuhi dan mengalir keluar dari lubang anal Gintoki. Putih seperti warna rambut sang _Shiroyasha_ yang biasanya sangat ditakuti, kini berhasil dibuat mendesah-desah dalam himpitan kedua lelaki yang juga sangat ditakuti dan dihormati dalam masa kepemimpinan mereka.

Setelah dirasa sudah semuanya keluar, Takasugi dan Tatsuma pun mencabut keluar penis mereka dari lubang anal Gintoki. Membuat pemuda berambut seputih salju itu kembali mengerang dalam tidurnya.

. . . .

"Kau hebat, Kintoki." Ucap Tatsuma sambil mengecup kelopak mata kanan Gintoki, lalu turun ke pucuk hidung dan berakhir di depan kedua daging lembut berwarna merah yang terlihat sudah sangat ranum akibat dilumat terus-menerus oleh Tatsuma dan Takasugi.

Ketiganya terlihat begitu kelelahan, bahkan Gintoki sudah terlelap duluan ditengah mereka berdua. Siapa yang menyangka. Kalau bercinta akan semelelahkan ini?

Beruntung, Tatsuma dan Zura sudah menyiapkan tiga futon dikamar itu. Sehingga ketiganya bisa langsung terlelap begitu kegiatan intim yang memakan tenaga itu berakhir.

"Kau tidak tidur, Takasugi?" Tanya Tatsuma yang sudah mulai mengambil posisi disisi kanan Gintoki.

Takasugi menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, kau dan si bodoh itu saja yang tidur. Aku mau mandi dan berjaga malam ini." Ucapnya sambil berniat bangkit, tapi terhenti begitu saja. Begitu tangannya merasakan -sesuatu semacam- tarikan lembut.

"Jangan bodoh, kau juga manusia. Perlu tidur, kalau kau tidak tidur. Tinggi badanmu tak akan bisa bertambah, Takasugi-kun."

Keduanya menatapi Gintoki dalam diam, sedikit bingung karna rekannya itu. Masih sempatnya saja menasehati sekaligus meledeki Takasugi, walau keadaannya tengah terlelap dalam buaian bunga mimpi.

"Dia masih tidur, kan?" Tanya Takasugi sambil melirik teman keritingnya yang kedua. "Ahahahaha, begitulah Kintoki. Tidak lagi bangun atau tidur, masih saja suka bercanda. Ahahahahaha."

"Sssstttt! Kau bisa membangunkan, si keriting bodoh itu. Tatsuma!"

"Ahahahaha, maaf-maaf. Aku akan segera diam, ahahahaha."

"Berisik, Tatsuma! Aku sedang tidur!"

Keduanya kembali melirik si putih keriting. Kemudian saling melirik satu sama lain. "Sebaiknya kita tidur, Tatsuma."

"Lalu penjagaannya?"

"Biar Zura yang berjaga untuk malam ini." Ucap Takasugi anteng. Tatsuma mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya kedua mengambil posisi disamping Gintoki dan tidur terlelap sama seperti Gintoki. Sebelum terlelap, Takasugi masih sempatnya mengecup kelopak mata kiri Gintoki. Membuat pemuda berambut putih itu menggeliat kecil sebelum akhirnya terdiam tak bergerak lagi.

Takasugi yang melihat itu, tersenyum tipis –sangat tipis bahkan.

. . . .

"Hatchu!"

"Anda baik-baik saja, Katsura-san?"

"Ya, aku baik. Hanya saja, aku merasa seperti ada yang tengah membicarakanku. Mungkin hanya Gintoki atau Takasugi."

"Begitu, semoga saja. kuharap anda tidak jatuh sakit, anda termasuk sosok yang penting bagi perang ini. kami tidak ingin, anda sakit saat melakukan penyerangan balasan nanti. Jadi tolong jaga kesehatan anda, Katsura-san."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Lagi pula, kalau aku sakit. Masih ada Gintoki dan yang lainnya. Jadi, kalian tenang saja."

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Omake~

.

.

.

.

.

"Gintoki, kenapa dengan cara jalanmu?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Zura? Ada yang aneh?"

"Tidak, hanya saja...kau terlihat sedikit...err...pincang?"

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Zura. Sudahlah, jika kau tak ada kepentingan lain. Aku akan pergi."

"Anu! Gintoki, itu..."

"Hah? Ada apa lagi Zura?"

"Jawab aku dengan jujur, Gintoki. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dibalik syal itu? Dan apa saja yang kalian lakukan, ketika aku sedang pergi keluar kemarin?" Tanya Katsura penuh selidik.

Gintoki menghela napas perlahan, keringat dingin setidaknya muncul kali ini. "Apapun yang kusembunyikan ini, tak ada urusannya denganmu. Dan apa yang kami lakukan kemarin, itu kebebasanku untuk merahasiakannya darimu atau siapapun juga. Zura, kenapa sih. Kau tiba-tiba menjadi sangat kepo begini, apakah kau marah karna harus berjaga seorang diri kemarin? Kalau iya, salahkan Takasugi dan Tatsuma saja sana."

"Hmpt! Gintoki."

"Apa lagi, Zura."

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura!"

"Oh, ya, ya, ZuraZura."

"Bukan ZuraZura, tapi Katsura!"

"Kalian sedang apasih? Kelihatannya asik banget, boleh ikutan ga?"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah Tatsuma, "Kami sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa, dan kau tidak boleh ikut. Nanti aku ketularan bodohmu lagi."

"Ahahaha, aku baru tahu kalau bodoh itu menular. Kalau begitu, berarti Zura bodoh karna ketularan bodohku ya? Ahahahaha."

"Mungkin saja,"

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura. Bukan bodoh, tapi bego."

"Lha, dia malah ngaku?"

"Bukan ngaku, tapi Katsura!"

"Sudahlah Zura, dari pada kau bertengkar disini denganku. Lebih baik, kau pergi mencari janda saja sana."

"Bukan janda, tapi Katsura!"

"Siapapun tahu, kalau kau itu bukan janda!"

"Akhirnya, kau mengakuinya juga. Gintoki," Balas Zura terharu.

"Zura, berantem yok?!

"Ahahahaha, kau bersemangat seperti biasanya ya. Kintoki. Padahal kemarin, kau terlihat begitu kelelahan di-"

"Di? Oi, Tatsuma, Gintoki, di- apa?"

"Oi! Kalian berdua!"

"Ada apa, Zura?"

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura. Itu, Gintoki dan Tatsuma melarikan diri ketika kutanyai."

"Memangnya, apa yang kau tanyakan? Sehingga mereka kabur begitu?"

"Itu, ini mengenai Gintoki. Tentang merah-merah di le- lho Takasugi, mau kemana kau? Hoi!"

"Maaf Zura, sepertinya aku lupa kalau ada janji dengan anak buahku setelah ini. duluan ya!"

"Hah?! Kenapa sih, dengan mereka bertiga? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan dariku."

"Oh! Atau jangan-jangan...hmpt! pasti itu! Pasti!"

"Huhuhu, aku tidak menyangka mereka itu teman yang baik. Kalian diam-diam mengikutiku pergi karna khawatir padaku, kan? Teman-teman, aku sangat terharu pada kalian. Kalian benar-benar teman sejati! Huhuhu..."

Bisik-bisik, "Kenapa dengan Katsura-san?"

"Entahlah, mungkin obatnya habis kali."

"Ooooh..."

Kesihan sekali kau Zura, kalau saja kau tahu hal yang sebenarnya...

.

.

.

.

~Omake End~

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Huaaaaaaaaaaaa, sumpah! Demi apa, aku bisa nyiptakan fic lemon treesome macem gini?! Parahnya lagi, ini bulan puasa pula tuh. Astaga, aku kesambet setan apa coba? Sampai bisa nyiptakan fic nista kayak gini.

Maafkan daku, karna sudah menambah dosa-dosa kalian. Wahai para reader yang baik hati.

Oke, keunikan fic ini adalah:

*Ini fic lemon rate M pertamaku!

*Ini fic lemon Treesome pertamaku!

*Ini fic Yaoi lemon pertamaku di Gintama!

*Ini fic yaoi rate M pertama yang kuselesaikan.

Jadi harap dimaklumi kalau alurnya kecepatan atau kata-kata saya ancur disini.

Sebenarnya niatnya sih, pengen buat HijiGin. Eh malah nyasarnya ke SakaGinTaka/TakaGinSaka kali yak?

Terinspirasi dari fic berjudul **_FRAGMEN_ by ** NairelRaslain **di AO3.** Untuk bahan lemonnya, di adaptasi dari fic **_Bukan Hukuman Biasa_** By: Horrible Bell di FFN dan doujin berjudul **_Smora_** by Honeorizon, **_Brotherly Heaven_** by Kado dan Cherry Shadow Porn by Omomuki.

Menerima kritik dan saran! Maaf, untuk minna-tachi yang pernah aku janjiin. Fic yang kalian pesen masih butuh proses dalam pembuatannya. Aku ga bisa janji, bakal siap dalam waktu dekat. Jadi semoga kalian bisa sabar menunggu!

Terima kasih

Salam HijiGin *tebar takjil(?)*


End file.
